Be Strong
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Jackson comforts Melissa when being on the island is too much. Completely pointless and shamelessly Jelissa! Come and Enjoy!


Being trapped on a deserted island was getting to her.

He could tell that.

Then again, there were a lot of things he could tell about Melissa Wu. She was pretty transparent. He knew that standing on the beach, staring at the waves crash against the shore for hours on end was not normal, for her at least. While the rest of them settled in to relax after a long, hot day of chores, she stayed on the beach staring. She seemed to be almost in a trance and none of them could snap her out of it.

Except him.

Then again, he hadn't really tried so he didn't exactly know if he could do it or not. Then had come the request from Nathan to at the very least give it his best shot. Someone had to bring her to the tent before she ended up sick from the rapidly cooling salt-water air. He had shrugged and jogged down to the beach to bring her back.

"Mel," His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered, "You have to come back to the tent, Melissa."

"I'm okay, here." Melissa shook her head.

He brushed her arm with the back of his fingers and shook his head, "You're freezing, Melissa."

"I don't want to go back to the tent." Melissa shook her head again, her words barely audible. "I want to stay here."

He looked between the tent and Melissa before pressing a kiss to her temple and running to the tent. He reemerged with two sleeping bags and their two hoodies. He zipped the two sleeping bags together and dropped the balled up hoodies side by side down in the sand and smiled at his best friend.

"Then we'll stay here, but I'm not leaving here to freeze by yourself." He told her, as he arranged the sleeping bags before plopping down into the still warm sand. "C'mon, Melissa."

Melissa looked at him as if debating whether or not he was joking before settling into the warm sand beside him and pulling the sleeping bag over her legs. The bright golden orange glow of the setting sun encased both in a soft warmth.

"You need sleep," He whispered, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Lay down, Mel."

She fell back against the dark blue hoodie and settled down into the sand. He was quick to follow and gently pulled the sleeping bag up over them until it was tucked around her shoulders. He rolled over onto his side so that he was facing her back and watched her carefully.

"Hey Mel," He called softly, reaching for her. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm so tired, Jackson." Melissa told him shakily as she rolled over to face him. "I'm tired being stranded, of having to work day in and day out just to make sure we can survive however long we maybe stuck her. I'm sick of playing games with you and Princess Taylor. I'm tired of it all and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Stop being so strong all the time, baby girl." Jackson brushed the tears from her eyes before wrapping his arms around and pulling her closer to him. "No more games with me, you and Taylor. No more. I'm tired of them too especially when Taylor seems to want to drag Eric into it. He can have her. I don't want her. I want my best friend."

She rolled over and buried her face in his chest, finally letting the tears seep from her eyes and the sobs that she had tried so hard to hold back break free. He rubbed her back and let her cry because he knew she needed it. It was the emotional release that she had been looking for, for days. When she settled a few minutes later, she looked up at him with her wet brown eyes and smiled apologetically, "I'm-"

"You needed it. No apologies." Jackson cut her off softly, still rubbing her back.

"How are we going to-" Melissa started softly.

"We aren't going to do anything. I am. You are going to get the rest you need and I am going to deal with all of it." Jackson told her, "You need to rest and stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself for a change."

She nodded and let herself relax against his warm, muscular frame. As she settled into his arms and he pulled the sleeping bags around them tighter, she could finally feel the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders.

"Everything'll work itself out, Mel." Jackson mumbled against her hair as her eyes slid closed and her breathing evened out. "It'll be alright. And so will you."

Truth was, Jackson didn't know if it'd all be okay in the end but he knew that he'd find a way to make it okay. He'd do it even for her and her alone. She was tired and in a way so was he because of the situation they had been put into. They didn't know if things were eventually going to work out but what he did know was that he was going to need every ounce of strength he had in him to get his best friend through it.

_"...'Cause when you're in your darkest hour and all of the light just fades away, when you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of gray, well hang on and be strong.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Completely pointless! I have no idea why but for some odd reason I wanted to bring out the softer side of Jackson without bringing it out too much at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy! I just wanted to write something to include this song because I've been listening to it for two hours straight! <strong>

**Okay, so for my story **_**World of Trouble, **_**I have started chapter four but around the time I started it my dumb computer caught a freakin' virus so I've been busy fighting it and trying to get rid of it before I completely bog it down and my hard drive goes kaput! **

**Alright my dearest Loves, leave me some love!**

**Love you, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove **


End file.
